The Hidden Secrets of Others
by Soot
Summary: Kirk/Chekov slash . When Kirk and Chekov find themselves in front of an intelligent being that is residing inside a computer; they find out more about themselves than they intended.


Title: The Hidden Secrets of Others

Summary: [Kirk/Chekov slash]. When Kirk and Chekov find themselves in front of an intelligent being that is residing inside a computer; they find out more about themselves than they intended.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: I just thought these two were such a cute couple. There are a few stories for them around, but not many so I thought I would write another of my own.

***

Kirk and Chekov found themselves in a large, high ceiling room made completely out of stone after beaming down with set coordinates to discover what was sending out a peculiar signal that they were receiving back on board the Enterprise. Patterns that were made in the wall were made by different coloured stones and at the far end of the room stood a large computer; a straight green line running across the screen. Kirk furrowed his brows at it; confused at how and why a computer of such size and power would be located in such a desolate and deprived place.

"Good day gentlemen." The Computer spoke up, making the green line across its screen spike up and down. Chekov jumped while Kirk lost his 'ice cool' persona momentarily before regaining it.

"Vhat are you?" Chekov's eyes were wide with curiosity as he ventured closer to the large machine, dispite the urge to keep a large distance between them both.

"An over sized computer with every possibility of reminding me of McCoy." Kirk replied dryly but Chekov took no notice.

Chekov suddenly felt odd, like someone or something was poking around inside his head. It was the weirdest sensation. It didn't hurt, just slight discomfort. He remembered several dozen memories that he had forgotten from his childhood and came to the startling conclusion that something WAS inside his head and he wasn't being a hypochondriac and making it up. What ever was inside his head was looking for something. It kept digging; sifting threw his early teen years right up to his academy days and the Enterprise. Then it stopped. One moment what ever it was was there and then the next it was gone; but once it had left, Chekov was struck by vertigo.

Chekov began to sway on his feet as his vision began to darken. Kirk recognise the signs. "Chekov?" He asked whilst placing a hand on his shoulder. Chekov placed a hand on his head and blinked several times in an attempt to clear his head. "Chekov?" Kirk's voice sounded more urgent now, but to Chekov it sounded distant, like the end of an echo.

"Keptain." Chekov mumbled before he lost consciousness. Kirk caught Chekovjust as he knees gave way. Chekov's head rested against Kirk's shoulder while Kirk had one of his arms around Chekov's back while his other was around his waist. Horrified at what had just happened to the young ensign, Kirk held the young Russian tightly to stop him from slipping out of his grasp and crashing to the floor.

"Chekov? Chekov! Pavel!" Kirk started to shake the unconscious Russian. Kirk, realising that Chekov wasn't going to regain consciousness, turned his attention back to the computer, his eyes aflame with anger and fury. He lowered Chekov's limp, rag doll like body to the stone floor and laid him on his back before turning back to the computer. "Why?" The one word question seemed to cover it quite nicely.

"I wished to talk with you alone captain." The computer replied.

"So you knock out one of my crew?!" Kirk asked, his rage peaking and feeling unmeasurable defensive over the fallen Russian.

"He is more than just that to you, but is instead something much more ... unique; is he not?" Kirk was pretty sure about what the computer was trying to imply. "I can detect defensiveness not for yourself, but for him. I learned much from him; his hopes, his dreams, his wants and his fears. His fears were ... most interesting."

"You had no right going through his mind with a fine tooth comb like that!" Kirk was enraged by the very though of Chekov's privacy being violated like that. Not only that, but the computer was starting to sound like Spock, which in his opinion was worse than sounding like McCoy!

"I would have thought that you would have be interested in what he fears, considering you feature in many of them."

Kirk's felt his curiosity getting the better of him. "He fears ... me?"

"Yes he does captain." The computer confirmed. "He harbours deep meaningful feelings of a passionate and affectionate nature. I believe you humans would refer to this as love."

"So why does he fear me?" As soon as the question was voiced the realisation dawned on him. "He loves ... me?" Kirk tried to keep the eagerness of the question and the hope that the answer would be yes out of his voice. He was certain that if the computer screen had a face on it instead of a line that went up and down when it spoke, the face would be smiling at him.

"I know you share his feelings captain; your eyes tell all." The computer continued to fill him in. "He never informed you of his 'love' for you through fear of rejection." Kirk felt his heart sink. "That as well as the hierarchy. He is a mear ensign; you are a captain."

Kirk's eyes drifted over to the unconcious Chekov. He had always consider Chekov as the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, but he had never thought that Chekov would return his affections.

"He will not readily admit to it. You must find another way." The computers words brought Kirk back from his thoughts.

Just as Kirk was about ask how he should go about finding another way the computer fell dead as the entity left it, gliding past Kirk and out through the way he and Chekov had come in. Kirk followed its exit with his eyes, mystified. No answers. No explanations. Kirk was beginning to think it was all a set up, but now the entity was gone, Kirk simply shrugged his shoulders knowing that he probably would never find out.

With the entity gone, what ever had kept Chekov unconscious for the duration of their talk was now lifted and Chekov started to groan as he began to regain consciousness. Kirk dropped to his knees and leaned over him concerned. "Chekov?"

Chekov opened his eye and looked at Kirk. "Keptain?" He asked. "Vhat happened?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Kirk grinned, but with the computer's words still fresh in his mind, he decided that it was now or never. "I learned some things today." Kirk tried to naturally take the conversation he now desperately needed to have with Chekov in the direction he needed it to naturally. "One thing was a particular - revelation."

"Really? Vhat vas the Rewelation?" Chekov asked as he sat up.

"The revelation was that you loved me." Kirk said, his smile meeting his eyes and lighting them up.

Chekov blinked several times, a look of pure shock on his face. "Vhat?" He asked in disbelief, but inside he was falling apart over how Kirk had found out about his secret. He shook his head violently side to side. "I do not! I do not!"

The computer said he would deny. Kirk didn't like anything about the future being for told with such accuracy, but in this instance he didn't mind it that much. In this instance, it gave him a advantage; an advantage he intended on grasping with both hands.

Kirk brushed a stray curl from Chekov's face. He felt how soft and smooth Chekov's skin was beneath his fingers tips. Chekov watched, his eyes wide with admiration and wonder while his lips were slightly parted. Kirk drank up the sight sat before him, a couple of his fingers playing delicately with Chekov's hair, sending cold shivers racing up and down the Russian's spine. Chekov closed his eyes with Kirk's delicate touch, telling Kirk all he need to know.

Kirk pushed Chekov back down to the ground and lowered himself over Chekov till their faces were inches apart, Chekov's breath dancing lightly over Kirk's skin. "Beautiful." Kirk murmured. "Breath taking". He ran his fingers tenderly down Chekov's cheek making his skin tingle before closing the gap between them and pressing his lips lightly to Chekov's. Kirk felt Chekov's hands move to his shoulders. He worried that the young Russian was going to shove him away, horrified at what he was doing, but instead Chekov's hands slid past his shoulders and wrapped themselves tightly around his neck, dragging him down the remaining distance between them.

Kirk broke the kiss and looked down on Chekov again. Chekov skin was glowing. Kirk had barely registered this when Chekov's hand gripped the back of his neck and forced his head down again, meeting his lips with his own eagerly and fiercely. Kirk kissed back, his force exceeding Chekov's. He felt the young Russian moving beneath him as his hand moved into his hair, brushing his fingers threw the silk curls and getting pleasure filled moans in response.

Kirk broke the kiss and started planting small kisses down Chekov's exposed neck, gaining short sharp gasps as rewards. Chekov's scent was sending him crazy as he buried his nose in his hair and inhaled deeply while his hands had discovered the hem of the ensigns shirt and was now mapping out Chekov's flat stomach.

"Keptain." Chekov breathed.

"Jim, please." Kirk whispered into his ear before nibbling it, making Chekov moan with pleasure again.

"I think ve should contact the Enterprise."

"Is this not satisfying you?" Kirk asked as he kissed along Chekov's jaw before meeting his lips once more.

"Da." Chekov said lapsing back into Russian. "Do not vant them to vorry about us." He said, having to think hard to stop himself lapsing back fully into Russian.

Kirk was very reluctant to relinquish his hold on Chekov. He had dreamed and fantasised off this moment for far too long even though he would never admit to it and in any other situation would not have acted on it; but reluctantly he agreed with Chekov. Kirk got off Chekov and helped the younger man to his feet, wrapping his arms around Chekov's waist as the young Russian stumbled and fell against him. Chekov looked up at him, his cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Thanks." He mumbled as Kirk released his hold on him.

"You know something Pavel; I'm glad we came here now." Kirk smiled. "Come to my quarters tonight and we'll ... carry this on." Chekov turned scarlet and dipped his head embarrassed. Kirk tilted Chekov's chin up so he could see his face again before quickly pressing his lips one last time to Chekov's in a gesture of reassurance. "Only what you want to do of course."

Chekov started to smile. Kirk smiled in return. "I'll take that as a yes then."

End.


End file.
